Skull boy and Ruby
by Dancintune
Summary: Ever since Ruby and Skull boy were kids, they have liked each other. When 17 year old Skull boy reads Ruby's diary, he finally knows the truth. Please review


It was a cold winter day on the bright side of the dark side. Ruby was writing in her diary, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ruby called out. "Hi Ruby. Whatcha doin?" Skull boy asked. "Just writing. Did you need something?" Ruby asked. "No, I just got bored." Skull boy said. Suddenly, Iris came in the room. "Ruby, can you video tape my daredevil act?" Iris asked. "Sure." Ruby said. They both went to Iris's room. Skull boy saw Ruby's diary on her bed. "I wonder what she wrote. No I couldn't. Well, maybe just one page." He said to himself. He opened the book and read the 5th page it said,

Skull boy is a very good friend. He's very kind, talented, careful, fun, creative, and he looks out for us. But I wish he and I were more than friends. I have always had a crush on him ever since we were kids, but I'm not sure how he feels. What if he doesn't like me that way. I guess I'll wait for the right time.

Skull boy was really happy to know this. He always liked Ruby. He was afraid she might not feel the same way. "This is great! Now that I know how she feels, I can ask her out on a date." He said. He left her room. Ruby came back to her room. Skull boy walked back in. "Ruby, can I ask you something?" Skull boy asked. "Sure." Ruby said. "Uh...Ruby...I was wondering...do you...do you want to...go on a date?" Skull boy asked nervously. "I'd love to Skull boy." Ruby said. "Really? That's great. I'll see you tonight at 7." Skull boy said. He walked out. Ruby jumped up and down with excitement. "I'd better go pick out something to wear." Ruby said. "Hi, Ruby. What are you doing?" Misery asked. "Skull boy asked me out on a date, and I need something to wear." Ruby said. "I can help you. Show me what you have." Misery said. Ruby took out some dresses and lied them out on her bed. Misery looked at them and found the perfect dress. It was a glittery red top with a black scarf and a black ruffled skirt also a scarlet jacket."It's perfect. What shoes should I wear?" Ruby asked. "How about these?" Misery said. She held up a pair of black high heels. "These will do. Thanks Misery." Ruby said. "Your welcome. Have fun on your date." Misery said. She left.

Iris walked in with her skateboard. "Hey Ruby. Whats up?" She asked. "Oh hi, Iris. I'm just brushing my hair to get ready for my date." Ruby said. "You have a date?" Iris asked. "Yes. With Skull boy." Ruby said. "Cool. I hope you have fun. But wait, your 16 and you never went on a date, aren't you nervous?" Iris asked. "A little. But it's with someone I know, so it's not that big of a deal. I like Skull boy." Ruby said. "That's really sweet. Good luck." Iris said. She walked out. "Everything will be perfect." Ruby said.

It was almost time for the date, Ruby put on the outfit. She fixed her hair into a braid and put on a beret. She put on a silver necklace with her initials incrusted in rubies and a pair of dangly earrings. She looked perfect. Skull boy came to her room, took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door. Ruby answered it. "Wow Ruby you look beautiful." Skull boy said. "Thanks. You look nice yourself." Ruby said. They went to a restaurant and a movie. They stopped by the willow tree to look at the stars.

"Skull boy, thank you for a perfect evening." Ruby said. "No problem, Ruby." Skull boy said. "I've always had fun with you ever since we were kids. Your a good friend." Ruby said. Skull boy was crushed. He wanted to be more than friends with Ruby. He took her back to the house. Before Skull boy could say anything, Ruby kissed him. She walked into her room. Skull boy was so happy.

The next day, It was snowing. The lake was frozen. So, Skull boy took Ruby to go skating. They had a fun time. "This is so much fun." Ruby said. Suddenly, Ruby fell on her knee. Skull boy rushed over and helped her get up. "Ow. It really hurts." She said. Skull boy took her inside. He got the first aide kit and rubbed Ruby's knee with a healing tonic. "Thanks. Skull boy, I want to know something. Why did you ask me out?" Ruby asked. "Well, I uh. Ok I'll be completely honest with you. I read your diary and found you have a crush on me. I was so happy to know that because I have always had a crush on you. I'm sorry, Ruby. I understand if your mad at me." Skull boy said. "Skull boy, I'm not happy that you read my diary, but I'm very happy that you like me." Ruby said. "I'm glad your not mad." Skull boy said. "What do you like about me?" Ruby asked. I think your beautiful, sweet, charming, fun, smart and careful." Skull boy said. "That's so sweet. No boy has ever said that about me. I'm glad it was you." Ruby said. "Ok look. I have never felt this way before, Well, I have had a crush in you for 6 years now. But you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Skull boy said. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Ruby said. She stood up and they hugged each other. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. They have been a couple ever since.

THE END


End file.
